Entrance and Exit
The Entrance and Exit are twin luxury cruise liners that launched in August 2002 on separate sides of the Pacific Ocean. They were both seajacked over the course of their voyages: SAMPLE seajacked Exit while the Mask Makers led their own uprising on both ships. Background and Build The ships were built "several years" prior to 2002 in a joint venture by corporations from the United States and Japan. The Entrance is described as 306m in length, 55m in height, and 52m wide. It can hold over 2500 passengers and over one thousand crewmembers. The Exit shares the same dimensions and capacity size. They differ only in color: Entrance is white, while Exit is pitch black. Firo Prochainezo describes Entrance as having 'everything' in terms of facilities and leisure activities. It had multiple restaurants ranging from five-star eateries to cheap burger joints, all boasting a variety of cuisines. It had a humongous multi-level shopping mall in the middle of the ship sporting expensive boutiques, bookstores, toy stores, salons, arcades, a casino and more. The stores were lined around a gigantic hall, its ceiling clear acrylic. Mirrors were used by daytime to fill the hall with sunlight. Leisure facilities aboard the ship included a wave pool, tennis courts, and clay pigeon shooting facilities. Exit was similarly opulent and similarly spacious. Its Ristorante Cuculo had a performance area where musicians and magicians such as Luchino B. Campanella could entertain guests. Tickets were extraordinarily expensive for both ships; some were priced at over $10,000 per person. Departure Exit departed from Yokohama Harbor, Japan while Entrance departed a day later from the North American west coast. The Entrance was captained by Folk Connor, and its departure was resplendent with fireworks and doves released at the harbor. Meanwhile, Exit's captain would eventually be killed by his first mate Richel, a member of SAMPLE. The two ships were intended to meet each other in the ocean and shoot fireworks to bless the other's voyage. John Drox and his crew received special permission to shoot scenes for the film Shark Flight on board the Entrance, and planned to hold promo events for the film in front of the other passengers. Passenger Lists (Known) Entrance * Firo Prochainezo, Ennis Prochainezo, and Czeslaw Meyer * Angelo * Claudia Walken and Charon Walken * John Drox and his film crew * Illness and The Mask Makers (Life joined later) * Hiroko (purchased ticket from the Unnamed Photographer) Stowaways * Bobby Splot, Tall, Humpty, and Troy * Carnea Kaufman Exit * Bride, Silis Artia, and around two hundred SAMPLE members total * Elmer C. Albatross, Nile, Denkurō Tōgō, Sylvie Lumiere * Luchino B. Campanella, Aging, and their Mask Makers * Misao Trivia * According to the ships' promotional pamphlets, their names invoke "Entrance to paradise" and "Exit from the ordinary" respectively. * Some of the cuisines served aboard the Entrance included Italian, Chinese, and Japanese food and even places that served live honey ants (an indigenous Australian delicacy). Category:Locations